


the Magician

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam becomes the magician, Adam brings back Noah, M/M, Noah is alive!, Robert turns over a new leaf?, Ronan and Adam are bad at feelings but not at expressing them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Cabeswater was getting unbearable lately and it’s not just the fact that it’s speaking directly into his deaf ear all the time. It’s the fact that almost everywhere he goes a little plant suddenly springs up somewhere near him and he’s tired of it. Cabeswater wants Adam to make a decision and this one in particular might just change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this! I realised that no one has ever written about how Adam became the Magician of Cabeswater so I took the liberty in creating this. I really hope you like it! Ciao!

Cabeswater was getting unbearable lately and it’s not just the fact that it’s speaking directly into his deaf ear all the time. It’s the fact that almost everywhere he goes a little plant suddenly springs up somewhere near him and he’s tired of it. Tonight, he thought, tonight I’ll go to Cabeswater.

“Hey, Parrish! Earth to Parrish! Hellooo?” Ronan said waving his hand in front of Adam’s face. 

“Huh, what?” Adam asked completely oblivious to the scene in front of him. His friends were staring at him quizzically. “Oh sorry, I must’ve spaced out for a minute” he said and could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. 

“No worries Adam, we know how hard you’ve been studying. It’s hard to pay attention when your mind is filled with thoughts you must have about your homework, even if you’ve done all of it you still must be thinking about how you could be studying right now instead of being here.” Gansey said with a sympathetic look on his face. 

“What? No! I want to be here, I just space out from time to time that’s all.” Adam said quickly and Ronan rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious! I want to be here I just space out that’s all” Adam said again, getting annoyed with his friends. Ronan shook his head and smirked, Gansey looked kind of sympathetic, Blue was rolling her eyes and Noah was smirking as well. Adam couldn’t believe them, they didn’t believe his story! He was mad. Adam did the only logical thing he could think of to get himself to calm down. He got up out of the booth, grabbed his jacket and walked out of Nino’s. 

_ Calm down, calm down, calm down.  _ Adam chanted in his mind as he got into his shitbox of a car. As adam started it up and began to drive to the only place where he could yell (namely Cabeswater) he kept chanting in his mind but his mood was beginning to thicken the entire way there. 

Once he arrived at Cabeswater he shut off the car, got out while slamming the door shut and yelled to the forest, “what do you want!? I’m here now, so what do you want? I have a life and I can’t be distracted in front of my friends when you’re trying to talk to me, so I ask you again. What. Do. You. Want?” 

_ “et sacrificium”  _ Cabeswater whispered to him. 

“A sacrifice? What do you mean a sacrifice? We already sacrificed Noah! What other sacrifice could you possibly need!?” Adam was getting angry now.

_ “Te volo manibus meis. Volo enim videre sentire, et extra mundum non est locus iste non maneat.”  _ it told him. 

I want you to be my hands and eyes. I want to see and feel the world outside of this place I have to stay.  Adam understood. Cabeswater wanted him to sacrifice himself to it to be a temporary host. It wanted to see and feel things outside of the forest through him. The thought scared him, but it also made  him feel like he was going to be used as nothing more than a puppet but it might have some perks. He was jealous of his friends having special abilities when all he had were his wits and the ability to get hit by his dad every time his dad got drunk, which was almost every night when he came home from work. Maybe this could work as long as he’d be able to actually maintain use of his body without giving it up fully. All he wanted was to be like his friends, but he was scared about giving Cabeswater power over his body whenever it wanted. Adam was scared and thrilled at the same time but what scared him most was that maybe his friends wouldn’t except him with a new ability, maybe they would understand, maybe they wouldn’t care, maybe… they would just ignore it. His decision was final. He was going to give himself up to Cabeswater. 

“Alright, but we can’t tell anyone about this, not Ronan, not Blue, not Gansey, and not Noah. I don’t want them to find out, they’ll probably just disown me like my dad did and I don’t want that. I can’t lose them too. My parents were the only ones who kept me around long enough because they needed me. I want to keep my friends around as long as possible” Adam said filling his voice with certainty. 

_ “paciscor ego dico vobis amicis non vis ad.”  _ Cabeswater said to him and made a pathway for him so he’d know where he was to sacrifice himself. 

A few minutes later he was in a little grove with a pond that had bright, glowing, blue water. 

He instantly knew what to do. He dropped to his knees and dipped his fingers into the water, and kept dipping them further with each word he spoke. 

“Cabeswater, I will be your hands to feel the parts of the earth that you cannot touch” he said dipping his hands further and feeling the water climb up his arms and wrapping itself around his eyes and he spoke the next line as it did. “Cabeswater, I will be your eyes to see the world that you can not” he took a breath and continued. “Cabeswater, I sacrifice myself to you so that you may see and feel the world that is around you far and near, high or low, I will be your sacrifice so you will be able to see and feel things the way I do, I sacrifice my hands and eyes… to you.” 

Soon he was done with the sacrifice and the glowing blue water wasn’t surrounding him anymore. Adam felt good, he felt as though a weight on his shoulders had lifted a little, he felt the power of Cabeswater within him, within his blood. Adam was also curious too. He stood up and went to the nearest tree and stared at it for a minute. I wonder, he thought, I wonder what would happen if I touched this tree. The tree he was standing in front of was a dead tree. He lifted a hand, laid his palm and fingertips on it and closed his eyes. He felt the bark on the tree, he felt the emptiness, the death of it but as soon as he had felt the death of the tree he could feel a little bit of life beginning to form in it as if it were coming back to life at his touch. He felt love surrounding the tree, he felt the sadness and depression of it whenever it was dead but now it was filled with warmth, with love, with… safety and actual kindness. He opened his eyes to find not a dead tree, but an alive, beautiful, weeping willow with blue blossoms growing on its drooping branches. He felt happy, he had given a tree it’s life back and that left him to wonder…  _ could he do the same for Noah?  _

“ _ nisi te scire conabor.” _ Cabeswater encouraged him. He translated that easily, you’ll never know unless you try. Adam smiled softly at that. He knew Noah wanted so much to be alive again and Adam wanted to help, he tried almost everything to make Noah feel alive but he failed at every chance, but now he could make Noah feel alive and it would work. 

Adam’s phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket. It was a text from Gansey asking him to come to monmouth if he wasn’t still too mad about what happened at Nino’s. Adam smiled and texted back that he would be there in a few minutes and that everything was fine and would be fine from now on. Gansey texted back a question mark and Adam texted him that he would tell him later. Right now Adam was determined to help Noah. 

“Noah” he called out and a second later he appeared in front of Adam. Noah looked around clearly confused. 

“Adam what are we doing at Cabeswater?” he asked and Adam smiled softly at him. 

“Noah, do you wish you could be alive again? Do you miss your life?” he asked kindly and Noah  looked down. 

“Of course I do. More than anything, but… I can’t have it back. Not even if I wanted it back I wouldn’t have it.” he said sadly. 

“What if I told you that you could” Adam started with a smile. Noah looked at him in confusion. 

“Adam I-” he started but Adam cut him off. 

“Take my hand Noah” he said and held his hand out to him. Noah took it but not without looking at Adam suspiciously. Adam felt how dead and cold Noah was but that washed away within a second, the cold and dead feeling was replaced with a warm and alive feeling as it filled Noah. Noah looked surprised and alarmed at the same time. The color was returning to Noah’s person and he was looking more alive every second he held Adam’s hand. Soon Adam could feel life filling Noah and it wasn’t long before Noah was filled to the brim with life. Adam pulled his hand away from Noah and Noah stayed alive. There was no smudged bruise on his cheek only small freckles and Noah’s hair shifted in the wind and didn’t revert back to it’s normal form like usual. 

“I-I can feel everything! I can feel the wind and the ground! Oh my god I’m alive!” Noah cried joyously, tears glistened on his cheeks while he smiled brightly. Adam wiped away some of the tears and Noah pulled him into a hug. 

“Wait, you couldn’t do that before. What happened?” Noah asked while wiping away new tears. 

“I gave myself up to Cabeswater, sacrificed my eyes and hands to it. You’re looking at Cabeswaters new temporary host. It will look through my eyes and take control of my hands every once in a while but it was worth it to see you happy.” Adam explained and Noah looked shocked as his jaw hung low. Noah shook his head in disbelief and closed his mouth then smiled at Adam. 

“You are a true friend Adam Parrish” he declared pulling Adam into a bear hug. 

“I just wanted you to finally feel alive since you’ve been sad these past seven years. We have to get back to monmouth before Gansey sends a search party” Adam stated and pulled out his buzzing phone as it blew up with texts from Gansey. Noah laughed a genuine, life filled laugh that made Adam smile even more. He had finally made his friend happy and soon he would keep his other friends happy as long as possible. 

As they made their way to the shitbox Adam couldn’t stop smiling no matter how hard he tried. He texted Gansey back that he was on his way and to be prepared whenever he arrived because he had a surprise for all of them. Gansey sent a question mark back to him and Adam just texted him that he would see when he got there. 

A few minutes later they were at monmouth in the driveway and they both stayed in the car for a minute as soon as Adam shut it off. 

“You ready to face them Noah?” he asked the former ghost and Noah nodded that yes he was  ready and excited at the same time. They got out of the car and bounded up the porch steps. As soon as he opened the door he was met with suspicious looks. 

“You said you had a surprise for us?” Gansey said in a questioning glance. 

“Yeah where’s this surprise, Parrish?” Ronan demanded. 

Noah started to giggle behind Adam and peeked out from behind him. Gansey stared at his for a minute in surprise then fainted falling onto the floor. 

“He had better be the real Noah, Parrish or else I’m going to kill you for making Gansey faint” Ronan threatened. 

“Ronan it’s the real me, I swear” Noah said stepping forward and touching Ronan’s arm then pulling him into a hug. Ronan was speechless and he hesitated for a minute but then wrapped his arms around Noah in a tight embrace. 

“How the hell did this happen? What did you do to make this happen? How are you alive?” Ronan whispered almost violently into Noah’s ear but Adam knew he didn’t mean for it to sound that way, he was just happy that his friend was alive. Gansey came to a few seconds later and tried to wrap his head around the fact that Noah was alive but in the end he was just happy to be able to feel his friend. They completely forgot that Adam was standing in the doorway as they led Noah into the kitchen to get him something to eat. Ronan noticed him and glared, “what? Were you just here to tell us that you found him like this or did you want to stay?” he asked in an accusing tone and Adam winced at the harshness of it. “No, I-I should probably go study anyway. I-I just wanted to… to tell you something but it can wait, I need to go study” Adam said quickly and fled the house to his car. 

He got back to his shitty trailer and prepared for a beating as always but he wasn’t prepared because he was too happy that he’d brought Noah back to life. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Adam! Get in here!” Robert Parrish’s voice shouted from the garage and Adam flinched when a hand came up and held his cheek, but it was the next thing that his father did that surprised him. 

Robert Parrish hugged him and Adam could feel tears run down his father’s cheeks to Adams shoulder. Adam saw that all Roberts beer was in the dumpster, even the ones he hadn’t opened! 

“I’m so sorry Adam, I didn’t mean to hurt you like I did. It was wrong of me what I did to you when I was drunk. I don’t want to be a lousy drunk dad anymore, I want to be the kind of dad you deserve, the opposite of what I was when I was drunk so I’ve thrown out all my beer and I vow to never drink beer again whenever I get upset about something.” his father said and Adam was shocked, I mean like electrocuted shocked. Adam smiled softly and hugged his dad back. 

“Lets go inside son. Maybe tomorrow you could let me hangout with you?” Robert asked and Adam nodded his head yes. Together they went inside and cleaned the house so it wouldn’t smell of beer and smoke anymore. A few hours later Adam fell asleep on the couch curled up next to his father. His wish had come true, his father would never hurt him again and they would finally be a happy family. At 10:00 there was someone knocking on the front door. 

“I’ll get it” his dad said kindly and got up to answer the door. He heard someone having argument with his dad then he let someone inside. It was Ronan, he had a murderous look on his face when looking at his father then he immediately stopped when he saw Adam. 

“Hey Lynch. What brings you by?” he asked smiling. 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you…” Ronan said, eyeing his dad and continued, “alone”.

“I can take a hint, don’t mind me I’ll be in the garage” Robert said and left the room. 

“What’s with him?” Ronan questioned pointing his chin in the direction of the garage. 

“He’s turning over a new leaf.” Adam answered with a smile.  He got up from the couch and walked to his room. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” he asked. Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam in a hug. Adam was surprised by that as Ronan whispered a quiet thank you into his ear. 

“Noah told you, huh?” Adam asked, smiling.

“Yeah, he told us. Gansey’s waiting outside with Noah” Ronan informed him with a smile. 

“Well tell them to come in, I don’t want them to get sick. Besides, it’s supposed to rain” Adam told him. Ronan laughed and walked to the front door and shouted to Gansey and Noah to get inside. Gansey sniffed the air for a moment and his brows furrowed. 

“Why do I smell smoke?” he asked questioningly. 

It was Adam’s turn to sniff the air and sure enough he smelled smoke coming from the garage. 

“Fire! Everyone out of the house!” his dad yelled holding a fire extinguisher and sputtering curse words underneath his breath. Adam grabbed a second fire extinguisher and helped Robert. The flames didn’t cease and Adam was starting to feel dizzy, the next minute he was falling but someone caught him and carried him outside. 

_ tu magi. domus flammis ex se trahunt. _ Cabeswater spoke in his mind. Right, he was Cabeswaters magician, he was suppose to  _ be  _ the magician, Adam stood up still dizzy. 

“Adam, what are you doing? You need to rest until the fire department and ambulance gets here!” his dad said clearly worried about him. 

“Dad, it’s okay. Just wait a minute.” Adam told him with a soft smile. He started to focus on the flames and how he could absorb them like a sponge. He focused on being a sponge that could absorb fire. He felt the flames of his house being drawn towards him and surrounding him until they seeped into his skin. He closed his eyes and focused more on the flames and absorbed them until he couldn’t absorb anymore. He opened his eyes, the flames were gone and there was only smoke left. He turned around and looked to his friends and his father, they were in shock, he smiled softly and blacked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds out that Ronan confessed something so he decided to return the favor. but it's interrupted by Gansey and he falls oblivious to the whole scene (he's oblivious to everything as always).

He heard muffled voices when he came to and slowly he could hear the clearly. 

“He’s been unconscious for a week! We need to take him to a hospital.” he heard his dad say.

“He’s going to be fine, it’s just a side effect from being Cabeswaters magician” Gansey stated.

“ *sigh* fine but I’m going to be back tomorrow after work to check on my son”

“Of course Mr. Parrish” 

He heard his dad’s footsteps fade away then the door open and close. All was silent except for Gansey’s breathing then a sigh. He heard Gansey get up and his footsteps started to fade as he went upstairs. Adam opened his eyes groggily and sat up he groaned at the tiredness but decided to push through it and get some water. He stood up and trudged to the kitchen. Suddenly he remembered everything that had happened during the week, everything he heard when he was unconscious. Everything came back to him and it made him feel like he could see what happened. 

He saw Gansey and his dad hovering over him, he saw Ronan sitting on the floor next to him with tears flowing his eyes as he pressed his lips to Adams knuckles and whispering to him that he was sorry for making being horrible to him and that he truly loved him even though he didn’t act like it, he saw Noah holding his hand and thanking him over and over again for giving him life again. Cabeswater had been watching over him, his friends and his father from the plants nearby. 

“Thank you for telling me, Cabeswater” he whispered. He played the flashback of Ronan kissing his knuckles over again and of Ronan telling Adam that he loved him. Adam remembered all the times that Ronan had teased him or had been mean to him, Adam never cared about what he did or said. What Adam did care about though, was that he knew he’d been in love with Ronan the entire time and just hearing him admit that he loved Adam too, it sent an electric shock down his spine in a good way. Adam heard a pair of  footsteps come down the stairs and immediately knew it was Ronan because whenever Ronan would sulk he would also stomp everywhere he went. The footsteps stopped in the living room. Adam walked to the kitchen door and leaned on the frame and stared at the very still Ronan. But then Ronan put his hands to the back of his head and he started to panic. 

“Oh fuck! Fucking shit! Ganseys going to kill me! I should’ve gotten down here sooner or he wouldn’t be gone. Fucking shit!” Ronan said in a panicked voice. Adam chuckled and Ronan went still. 

“Ronan, do you seriously think I would stay on that couch even if I were tired?” Adam  questioned and Ronan spun around and looked at him wide eyed. “And for the record” he continued, “I love you too” Ronan paled at that then his ears went a very impressive shade of red. 

“Y-you heard that?” Ronan squeaked out. Adam nodded and Ronan looked down. 

“Yes I heard that but didn’t you hear what I said?” he asked Ronan and continued when Ronan didn’t look up at him. Adam stood in front of Ronan now. 

“I said, I love you too” Adam said softly and lifted ronans chin with his index finger under Ronans chin and his thumb on the side of Ronan’s face by his cheek. Adam leaned in and pressed his lips to Ronans. He felt a jolt of electricity as he kissed Ronan, it wasn’t a bad feeling but exactly the opposite. Adam felt even more in love than he ever was with Ronan. Kissing Ronan felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders even more. When Adam pulled away he walked back to the couch and sat down leaving a very surprised and shocked Ronan standing in front of the kitchen door making Adam feel confused. 

“Ronan? Are you okay? S-sorry if I came on too strong, I-I just wanted you to know how I feel a-about you.” Adam sputtered quickly, and realised that maybe Ronan didn’t like him anymore, maybe after Adam kissed him Ronan realised that he didn’t want Adam anymore. Adam looked down at his feet. He heard Ronan quietly walk over and he crouched down in front of Adam. Ronan put a hand under Adams chin and lifted it to where Adam was looking into his eyes, then Ronan leaned toward him and put his lips against Adams. 

Adam felt happy and he smiled against Ronans lips. Soon lips weren’t enough and they introduced tongues to each others mouths. At some point Ronan had put a hand on Adam’s hip while the other stayed in place on the side of Adam’s face. 

Adam had his hands on the back of Ronan’s neck as if to keep him in place. Adam didn’t want to stop kissing Ronan and he was pretty sure that Ronan didn’t want to stop either but it was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. They pulled away and ronan got up from the crouch just to sit down beside Adam. 

The footsteps stopped in the living room and Adam looked away from Ronan and found a very shocked Gansey. Then Gansey found his voice after a few minutes. 

“Adam!” he nearly squealed and dashed over to the couch and attacked Adam with a tight bear hug. 

“C-can’t... b-breathe… G-Gansey” Adam stuttered and Gansey released him. 

Ronan smirked at him, “he just fucking happy as shit that you’re awake Parrish."


	4. a confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Ronan decide it's time to tell Robert that their dating. soon after, they tell their friends.

_ A few weeks later.  _

Adam and Ronan had been dating for three weeks and they still hadn’t told anyone they were dating. Adam thought maybe they should tell his dad first but he needed to ask Ronan if that was a good idea. 

Ronan was sitting next to him in the booth at Nino’s. Adam pulled out his phone and decided to text him his question since their friends were sitting in the booth across from them. 

**Adam:** _ I think we should tell my dad about us. _

Ronan looked at him as he took out his phone that he had grabbed from his pocket. Ronan’s fingers flew over the keypad and soon Adam got a text back from him. 

**Ronan:** _ alright, but how the fuck do you want to tell him? _

**Adam:** _ I just want to break the ice to him easily. I really want him to be happy for us. _

**Ronan:** _ I know. When do you want to tell him? _

**Adam:** _ maybe after Nino’s? If that’s okay with you, but if you need more time then we can tell him some other time. _

**Ronan:** _ no, I think after Nino’s is perfect but we’ll have to lose the welsh king nerd and former ghost and Blue.  _

**Adam:** _ I know, that’s why I’ve got an excuse that will get us away from them until we tell my dad. _

**Ronan:** _ I fucking love how smart you can be _

**Adam:** _ I know. Is that he only reason you date me? ;p _

**Ronan:** _ no (well maybe sometimes) ;) _

**Adam:** _ jerk, I knew you only like me for my mind and body :(  _

**Ronan:** _ well I wasn’t going to let anyone else have you to themselves, I was being selfish and taking you for myself :/ _

**Adam:** _ didn’t I make the first move? _

**Ronan:** _fuck you_ **,** _you_ _beautiful asshole_

**Adam:** _ aww, throwing more compliments like that might just earn you a kiss later ;) _

**Ronan:** _ fucking tease _

Adam almost burst out laughing but stifled it and only managed a smile then texted him back.

**Adam:** _ are you sure about that? I thought you were the one who does the teasing? Huh guess I was wrong _

He looked over at Ronan and his ears turned pink as he glared at Adam. 

“Guys I have to have a word with Parrish. We’ll be right back” Ronan informed them and they just looked confused but didn’t question it. 

As soon as they were outside Ronan led him to a alley where he pushed Adam up against a wall and began to kiss him. Ronan had his hands on Adams hips and kept pressing against him. he pulled away for a second. 

“Why did you have to say that, you almost made me fucking blow up in front of our friends” Ronan half snarled quietly and began kissing Adam again. When he pulled away again it was Adams turn to speak. 

“Sorry, you were the one who said fucking tease, so I implied that you’re always the tease whenever we-” Ronan cut him off with a kiss. 

“Rude” Adam said when he pulled way again but couldn’t help smiling. Ronan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well I was getting sick of you talking and me not getting to kiss you. So fucking deal with it” he said and kissed Adam again.

  
  



End file.
